Talk:Gotenks
Third strongest Actually, it seems accurate that Gotenks would be the third strongest Z Fighter in DBZ, behind Ultimate Gohan and Vegeto. As an SS3 he was overwhelming Super Buu, while the next closest character (which would be SS3 Goku) was only about equal with Fat Buu and Kid Buu, who were weaker. -- 22:08, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Alright I guess I wasn't paying attention, I'll put it back on there, sorry bout deleting it, just wanted to make sure we had all the facts straight. SSJGoku93 22:12, 29 September 2008 (UTC) actualy Buu w/ Piccolo is stronger and Buu w/ piccolo goten and trunks are stronger and Buu w/Gotenks and Piccolo and Buu w/Gohan Goten Trunks and Piccolo are stronger.Vegerot 23:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Infact beside many people states otherwise, Gotenks is the third strongest of the Z Senshi. And yes, Goku is weaker than him, as Goku himself states. Gotenks might have been able to stand a chance against Fat Bu in SS1 form, while Goku needs to turn SS3 to fight him. goldsaint13 16:46, 11 September 2009 (UTC) :Regardless of our opinions, power comparisons are ultimately speculation, and are left out of the articles here. 16:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh really? Then why the speculation of SS1 Gogeta's strength in relation to him? Also the part saying that Super Janemba was much stronger than Super Buu is pure speculation (and very baseless too), I suggest that part be removed. Xfing 16:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) counter part well gogeta has a potara counterpart so why not gotenks he could be called treten and would be slightly stronger than gotenks And your point with this is? You might as well say Goku and Gohan got a Potara fusion called Gokan Dyas 19:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Gotenks DOES go SSJ2 I have been hearing that he skipped it for long enough it's for two panels though, see: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/4/46/Ghh.gif it clearly shows gotenks with lightning around his ki aura, and his hair is spikier than ss1, both chacterstics of super sayian 2. Jabberwockxeno 20:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :...Uh, it's been 2 years now, nobody? 19:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) He's powering up, he's not in the steady-state version of any form until he's done. Also, Daizenshuu says he skipped it, so that trumps any of our fan interpretations. 20:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) R.G.K 01:38, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Do you think we should put this picture up. It shows how Gotenks SSJ2 would have looked like Asuma 000 (talk) 06:41, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :No fan work, sorry. 00:40, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Its not fan work. It's a scene that was in the anime. That briefly shows SSJ2 Asuma 000 (talk) 05:04, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh my mistake. I recognize the scene but assume it had been touched up by the wording "would have looked". If it is not SS2, then it does not fit in the SS2 section of the article. 17:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) 4 dads Doesn't him having 4 dads a reference to the word forefathers and what if chi-chi and bulma tried fusion dance (or potara earrings thinking they arent magic) : But he doesn't have four dads. He has two. Goku and Vegeta. I understand the pun you are trying to connect, but it just doesn't work, and isn't a confirmed one that Toriyama ever used as well. 04:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, what DBZGT Goku said is correct, because the thing is, Goku and Vegeta are Gotenks's half-fathers! Gotenks's full father is Gogeta, if you understand what I mean. Im just thinking? You know how One of Gotenks fusee is Trunks shouldn't under family have Future Trunks as an alternate counterpart fusee? :Please sign your posts. Also, the answer is no, because Future Trunks never interacts with/becomes Gotenks, so there is no relation. 02:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Why isn't there an IRC page on this wiki? It would be cool if there was.Z-Fighter 12,000 03:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, this would be far better suited for the forum, but, in regards to your question, there is one for Dragon Ball Encyclopedia, this wiki's successor, although we lack one here. -KidKrillin Is he any different in the Tarble movie What does he look like, any older? Still no "teen" Gotenks? Trunks and Goten are about the same age in the movie with Tarble as in the Buu saga Kid Trunks Briefs (talk) 18:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Would it be trivia that though the colour of his hair represents his two fusees, the shape of his hair is not the same as either of them in Base or Super Saiyan? 02:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :No, which is why I removed it with the edit summary of, "Not trivia, it's expected." It is the only 2 Saiyan-Human hybrid fusion, meaning it is unique, so by definition there is no standard to judge it by. 02:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Good point, 10X. In fact, since he is the only one, he kind of IS the standard. :P 02:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Edits Gotenks attack move names. Why are these being undone when they are clearly names used in the dub? Screaming Angry Wombat, Nuclear Kick, and Screaming Banshee were all attack names Gotenks used. :Please sign your posts. If you are adding info, you should say where you got it. For instance an episode number formatted as a reference citation would be good proof. 01:42, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Super moves of gotenks - Screaming Angry Wombat, Nuclear kick. Gotenks is awesome - Screaming banshee attack. Hope this satisfies your request. -Some random contributer. :No it does not. Please reread my message for details, including to sign your posts. You can read how at the top of this page. Also, do not edit war while we discuss. 03:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I am unsure what else you need. The episodes are referenced right there in the text posted above. As far as a reference citation? I am citing the audio off the dub? Not really sure what else you want. 03:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Your Citations, in college format :Akira Toriyama. (US Release: 21 Oct 2002). Super moves of Gotenks. Retrieved 3 Feb 2012. :Akira Toriyama. (US Release: 24 Oct 2002). Gotenks Is Awesome! Retrieved 3 Feb 2012. 03:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) =Akira Toriyama. (US Release: 24 Oct 2002). Gotenks is Awesome! Retrieved 3 Feb 2012.= 03:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Using the talk page for it is fine. In the future it would be beneficial for you to look up the actual citations and references format used on wikia sites. 07:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Window's Peak Trunks also dosn't have a window's peak hidden under his bangs. You can see that in Broly second coming when Broly holds him over his head and Trunks' bangs hang upsiide down 17:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I fixed the sentence. 20:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) DBZ MATH CHECK! So, if I'm doing my math right, Goten is 1/2 Saiyan and 1/2 Human, and Trunks is 1/2 Saiyan and 1/2 Human as well. That's why if we add Goten's races together (1/2 Saiyan + 1/2 Human), then it makes 1 whole (and the same for Trunks). So when the 2 fuse, we multiply/add all four separate races together (therefore, x4, or 1 whole + 1 whole), which equals 2 wholes. Next, if we split them in half, it's 1 whole again (we split them in half because for both of them, it was 1/2 Saiyan and 1/2 Human). Therefore, the half is now 1 whole (because of two beings together in one fused body). Therefore, the answer to Gotenks's race is 1/2 Saiyan (1 whole/2 wholes Saiyan) and 1/2 Human (1 whole/2 wholes Saiyan). *1 whole/2 wholes is equivalent to 1/2* So, this is how you guys found out Gotenks's race, right? (Or maybe you just assumed! If that's how it is, then I apoligize for being such a nerd, including math terms and proper English! LOL). Obviously, anyone who watches DB can tell that Gogeta/Vegito are full saiyan, so 1 whole (or actually 2 wholes Saiyan if you do the math, but you would divide it by 2, which equals 1, which explains why he's only 1 whole Saiyan! *Sorry for being nerdy...again! XD*), but I just wanted to check if Gotenks's race was correct. I'm in a gifted program so this type of thing always gets me pumped! Sincerely, Ren P.S. CURSE YOU, 1/2 SAIYAN-1/2 HUMAN HYBRIDS! You wasted my time and your complications made me write a two-paragraph formal letter! Lol. :Yup. 00:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2 I went to the Dragon Ball Heroes site to see where I can get Super Saiyan 2 on this search -->http://www.carddass.com/dbh/cardlist/index.php?search=true and I found his Super Saiyan 2 appearance: HJ3-62. His hair doesn't appearance the same as JPB-15 and HJ1-57. --User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 02:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Characters with what-if transformations Wouldnt GT Gotenks and his forms count as "what-if transformations", I know they are not new forms of Gotenks exactly, but they never appeared in the anime or manga, so should he have the category?Neffyarious (talk) 13:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. 14:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) No. Not appearing is not the same as being a "what-if" character. "What-if" refers to a very specific video game mode; it's not just anything that we never see. 23:51, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :But GT Gotenks is never seen or said to have taken his base, Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan 2 forms. So dosent that make them what-if forms for GT Gotenks?Neffyarious (talk) 13:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) No; re-read last message. "What-if" means they were in a video game scenario named "what-if". For instance, "What-if: Beautiful Treachery" is a what-if scenario where Zarbon gathers the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal beauty. GT Gotenks, Super Saiyan Pan, and any other forms we never see are not what-if characters because they do not exist in a "what-if" video game scenario. What-if scenarios are literally called "what-if" in their name. 01:15, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :Doesn't that mean a lot of character pages need changing? For example: Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks would not be what-if forms, they would just have not been seen.Neffyarious (talk) 12:05, November 13, 2014 (UTC) That's right. 06:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) *What constitutes a what-if form then? We do have a category for it after all.Neffyarious (talk) 07:55, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Cellin is what-if, and so is Tiencha, because they are from a "what-if" videogame scenario. At least that's what I understood. 12:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) But technically they are not: Cellin appeared in Cell's dream before the Cell Games, and Tiencha was mentioned in Shin Budokai. Perhaps we should change the category to "Characters with transformations not seen in the manga or anime".--Neffyarious (talk) 13:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :We don't need a category for every last minor connection. I think we should remove the "what-if?" category from characters who should not be in it, and not feel compelled to replace it with something. 19:38, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed but it's hard to judge which forms are what-if and which are not. Would you personally do it 10x? or should we all discuss which forms should be removed from the category on one of our talk pages?Neffyarious (talk) 11:41, November 16, 2014 (UTC) So the thing is, it's not hard to judge which characters are "what-if?" characters at all. See, some characters are in video game modes that are named "What-if?", literally the screen displays the words "what-if?" and you click those words and that's where the character is. I'm really not trying to sound condescending here, but I'm having a hard time simplifying this down, and I'm discouraged that you think it's hard to tell whether or not a character qualifies or not. It's extremely easy to tell. Are we on the same page? 05:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, It's just that, if that's the case then there is really very little reason for the category to exist at all as there are very few forms which have been labeled "what-if", even the Kings of Destruction can quilfy as non-what-if forms. From what I can see, the only characters with what-if forms are Present Cell, Dr. Gero's Super Computer, and the fat Majin Buu, so it's not much of a category, only applying to three characters really.Neffyarious (talk) 10:53, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed. 03:43, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Complete removal of the category then?Neffyarious (talk) 11:55, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :The first step would be removing characters who do not have what-if? transformations from the category. If there are truly very few forms remaining, it might make sense to scrap it. 17:50, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Ok the, I'll get onto removing characters without what-if forms.Neffyarious (talk) 02:45, November 23, 2014 (UTC)